Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love!
by Exile Wrath
Summary: AU. Being forced to join the Host Club is no fun. But Sawada Tsunayoshi never dreamed that he would have love problems as well! What's a poor boy to do, caught in the middle of a tuna sandwich? 182769 main, All27 side. Based off Ouran High School Host Club. ADOPTED from Ozonne
1. Chapter 1

**Exile: Hallo, this is my "fourth" KHR fic and my first ever adopted fic, from Ozonne. Yes, I have permission. Other chapters that are directly from Ozonne will be posted 24 hours apart...**

**I don't own. Never will.**

* * *

~Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love!~

OPENING~ Namimori Middle School?

"Please, Reborn, please, please, please, tell me you're joking." Really, it wasn't that hard of a request. But the man sitting in front of Tsuna told the fourteen-year-old boy nothing of the sort, Reborn merely draining the last of his tea.

Sawada Tsunayoshi clutched his head in agitation. This couldn't be happening. It just can't happening! Maybe this was all just a horrible, terrible dream, where Reborn was in his room, sipping tea, and told Tsuna very very bad news. In the form of a letter, which Tsuna had been steadily inching away from.

Tsuna gingerly picked up the letter in such a way that germ-a-phobes everywhere would have been clamoring for his technique. Pinching the very corner of the paper with one hand, Tsuna cautiously poked the letter with the other hand, squeaking in fight when his hand brushed against the smooth stationary. Reborn twitched in irritation at this childish behavior.

The letter was real then, solid, the Vongola seal shining bright as day. Tsuna glared at it. This mean it was not a dream. Unfortunately.

The letter read:

"To Sawada Tsunayoshi,

You have been accepted into Vongola Academy, the most prestigious middle school in Japan for Mafiosi-in-training. As a requirement, you must at least be able to speak basic Italian and Japanese. Enclosed inside is your student ID, which will… "

The rest wasn't important. The most important parts of the letter was all in the first sentence. You, accepted, and Vongola Academy. Reborn slammed his tea down.

"I pulled so many strings to have you accepted into the school, and you think it's a joke?" Reborn asked dangerously. His hand twitched again toward Leon, his partner, and the green chameleon walked a bit closer to the hitman's hand.

The fourteen year old boy backed away in fear. "HIIIEEE! No, I meant-!" Tsuna took a deep breath. "Just-Reborn, come on…Vongola Academy? That school's for Mafiosi and-"

"As the Tenth Generation Mafia Boss for the Vongola Famiglia which in fact founded the school, you should be the best Mafioso there," Reborn interrupted calmly.

"That's what I was afraid of!" Tsuna said, aggravated. "I don't want to be a mafia boss!"

This was said so often that Reborn simply ignored him. Honestly. He had been with this boy for six months, and while Tsuna was progressing well physically, he still didn't adapt to the idea of becoming Vongola Decimo.

"This is necessary for you, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said absentmindedly, fiddling with his yellow pacifier. "I feel as though you don't take the mafia as seriously as you should, so being at a mafia school should help you realize your duty as the Tenth."

"…So now you're changing my school life too?" Tsuna asked with dread. "I already have you as a home-tutor! I don't need to be reminded of the mafia 24/7!" Reborn didn't answer, and Tsuna continued his protests. "And I can't speak Italian! And the tuition, isn't it really expensive?"

"You're in D Class. You don't pay as much were you in C, B, or A Class." Reborn explained. "Though even D Class is still rather expensive, it's nothing compared to the other classes. And don't worry about speaking Italian, you simply just need to understand basic commands, as I've been teaching you," the man added almost as an afterthought. Reborn's face hardened as he muttered, "If you've paying attention, you'd be able to speak fluently by now…"

Tsuna hastily switch the subject. "Yeah, okay-So D Class is the worst one, right?" He asked this with a hint of resignation, knowing that he'll probably have no choice but to go to this nightmare school.

Reborn shrugged. "Not necessarily. The education is more or less the same. You see, Vongola Academy's unofficial motto is 'Lineage first, money second,' so D Class are for lower-ranked Mafiosi. So you're lucky to even be in D Class. Even through my connections, including Ninth Generation's, it was all I could do to get you in D Class without revealing that your father is outside advisor, or that you are the descendant of Vongola Primo."

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble," Tsuna said with a sigh. But then the rest of his tutor's words caught up with him, and Tsuna's mouth opened in horror. "Wait, you didn't tell them any of that, did you? You can't tell them I'm a candidate for Vongola Decimo!" This was even worse than what Tsuna had first anticipated. Telling a school made by Vongola that he was to be their Tenth Generation Boss would just make him the target for assassins and the like.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I knew it'd be strongly against your wishes so I convinced Vongola Academy to take a student with seemingly no connections to the mafia whatsoever, and hardly any money." Reborn rolled his eyes. "Telling them that you're to be the Tenth would have been much easier. Be grateful."

"Reborn…" Tsuna would have been touched, if he'd actually wanted to go to the school! But this thoughtful gesture took Tsuna by surprised, and the brown-haired boy could feel his resolve wavering.

The Sun Arcobaleno stared. "Telling the Academy that your father is Sawada Iemitsu would have been more than enough to get you in A Class, but telling them that you're the great-great-great grandson of Vongola Primo…" He let the sentence trail off.

Tsuna shook his head frantically. "No, no, it's fine!" After a moment's thought, his eyes narrowed, "Hey, wait!" He remembered. "I don't want to go to this school!" The boy realized that his reassurance made it sound as though he had asked Reborn to transfer in the first place.

At this, Reborn tuned him out again. Not paying any attention to his student, he mused to himself out loud, "Perhaps it's for the best that you're in D Class."

"E-eh?" Tsuna said, confused. "Why?"

Reborn poured himself another cup of tea. "Some of the top students were originally from the lowest class until they proved themselves worth of A Class," the man explained. "A few of those students didn't even know the existence of the mafia until they got the letter."

Tsuna blinked. "You said you barely got me accepted because V.A. thought I wasn't part of the mafia in anyway." There was no accusation in the boy's voice, just curiosity. "How'd those students get in?"

"Scholarships. Vongola keeps an eye out for students with high-potential to be good Mafioso. The reason I'm telling you this is because if the academy believes you worthy, you'll be moved up higher. If you get moved up all the way to A Class, you won't be expected to pay the tuition."

"I thought A Class cost the most!"

Reborn nodded. "Some pay high amounts of money to be put in A Class," the hitman agreed. "Though no amount of money could make you into a 'Special A,' like the ones the V.A. recognizes." A pause, before Reborn said casually, "I expect you to move up to A Class."

Tsuna's jaw dropped. "Are you crazy?" The boy narrowly avoided the Leon-hammer for his remark. "ACK!"

Leon changed back into a chameleon, back onto Reborn's fedora, and the owner of the hat smirked. "I have faith you can do it, Dame-Tsuna," The expression on the man's face would beg to differ. As expected, Reborn said, "With your resemblance to the First Generation, it won't be long until someone figures out you're Vongola Decimo. You'll move up by default." That explained why Reborn allowed Tsuna to be in D Class.

Tsuna jumped to his feet. "I don't look that much like Vongola Primo!" Running out of the room, he returned holding a hand mirror, examining his reflection. Vongola Primo was blond, and Tsuna was a brunet. Really, he couldn't see it. Regardless, he'd be cautious. The boy opened his drawer and began rummaging into it.

Reborn stared. "What are you doing?"

Vongola Decimo didn't answer while he searched. Finally finding the object he was looking for, he turned to the hitman and smiled. "A disguise! See?" He slipped on a pair of black framed glasses on his face. Tsuna looked triumphant. "No one will think I'm Vongola Decimo with this! Wow, I can still see with these old prescription glasses…And my hair…oh well."

Reborn had to admit that Tsuna looked very different with those glasses. Except… "If you wear those ugly black specs, you'll be laughed at," Reborn said bluntly.

Tsuna smiled at Reborn's unspoken concern. "Don't worry, Reborn, I'm kind of used to that." The school Tsuna apparently no longer had to attend had most of his classmates call him 'No-Good Tsuna.'

"If you really wanted to change your face, you should wear the contacts that Spanner made you."

At this suggestion, Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Why not just shoot me with the Rebuke Bullet then?" Spanner was an American who Tsuna met through Irie Shouichi. For fun, Spanner had made Tsuna a pair of contacts to go with his Hyper Dying Will Mode. It was something the two both knew that Tsuna wouldn't need, hence why Spanner made it for entertainment.

The contacts simply told Tsuna the heat of his flames; totally useless when Tsuna wasn't in HDW mode. Wearing those contacts when Tsuna wasn't in Hyper Dying Will mode just gave off the appearance that he was, but without the flames. His eyes would be orange and he'd simply be calmer, just like when he was being shot with the Rebuke Bullet or swallowing Dying Will pills.

But what was the point of wearing just the contacts if it didn't actually have the Dying Will flames and his 27 mittens just stayed as 27 mittens? Sure, he could see with them like with his normal contacts, but he stopped using them when everyone commented that he looked different…It was just too embarrassing. And Tsuna looked more like Giotto than not with those darn things.

"Ah, that's right!" Tsuna said suddenly, remembering. He turned towards Reborn, still wearing the glasses. "Where is Vongola Academy anyways? The letter doesn't say…" All it said was that it was in Japan.

Reborn smirked. "V.A. is disguised as an ordinary public middle school."

Tsuna blinked. "That doesn't answer my question…"

The hitman also got up, brushing his suit. "You must have heard of it. The civilians know it as Namimori Middle School."

Five seconds for that information to sink into Tsuna's brain. Five…four…three- "HIIIEEE!" Ah, it only took three seconds. Tsuna was definitely improving. "Namimori Middle? That's a mafia school?"

Reborn gave his student a bored look. "Of course. I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out sooner. But then again, it is hidden from enemy mafia families. The school Vongola has in Italy is always being destroyed…" Reborn waved a dismissive hand. "Well, see you at Namimori Middle tomorrow! Eight-thirty. If you're late, I'll shoot you. Ciaossu!" Reborn walked out the door.

Tsuna's honey-colored eyes widened. "Wait-Tomorrow?" Oh no. His days of torture was less than 24 hours away…

* * *

**Ozonne: This was supposed to be the prologue, but I thinks it's too long…so it's the opening! There's a lot of information in this...It's based on Ouran High School Host Club, but only in the beginning parts really. The Guardians, of course, are the Host Club members, but I won't make them OOC to fit the actual characters' roles. The other chapters won't be this short. I don't own KHR!**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ozonne's AN:** Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! I wasn't expecting the great response I got. Now, I think a lot of you were wondering if this will be All27. I'm sorry, the main pairing will be 182769. But I'll see what I can do… ;) And this first part is A LOT like the first chapter of Ouran. Sorry about that, I don't think it'll happen again. And to answer an anonymous review, I never thought of the manga S.A. when I wrote about the 'Special A's,'-I can't believe I didn't realize! I never read that manga before though...

**Exile: **Hn. I'm really sorry for not updating in 24 hours like I said . I realized it would be better for me to post them separately, a week apart, so then I could have time to finish writing out chapter five, which is at 50% completion.

I went through this chapter and added some details here and there, and fixed any spelling or grammar mistakes that I noticed. So no, it's not completely identical to Ozonne's original, but I'm not exactly trying to do a "copy-and-paste-writing-style" here.

* * *

~Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love!~

Chapter One ~ The Host Club

* * *

_How the heck is this school so big?_ Tsuna grumbled to himself as he had walked for the past hour trying to find an exit. Namimori Middle looked normal on the outside. Though Reborn had mentioned something about illusions. He tried to ignore the stares he got from the other students as they all stared curiously about the nobody student with the black framed glasses and baggy navy sweater.

No one had made fun of him, but Tsuna wasn't going to complain about that, though it did make him wonder why. Nonetheless, Tsuna was eager to leave the school as quickly as possible. Though the honey-brown eyed boy had to admit that the educational system wasn't as bad as he thought, though everything centered on the mafia, but it didn't matter. Reborn's teaching methods were worse.

Walking a bit more, Tsuna finally reached an elaborately decorated door he was certain he never saw before. Hoping it was perhaps a library or an office he could get directions from, Tsuna absentmindedly opened it.

"Welcome," a voice said.

Welcome? Tsuna blinked, peering inside. And then his jaws dropped.

Inside was a group of seriously handsome guys. It made Tsuna feel self-conscious and inferior just looking at them. There was a curly haired boy that had a cow print shirt inside the uniform jacket. A pale-gray haired boy with a strip of medical tape on his nose. A tall athletic-looking boy with short spiky black hair, and a pale boy with silver hair and jade green eyes. And the one who had spoken was a dark purple haired boy with a pineapple-like hairstyle and different colored eyes, one blue and one red. He wasn't even wearing the school uniform, instead wearing a green uniform from a different school.

Tsuna gulped.

The pineapple-haired boy caught Tsuna's attention the most. There was something about him that just made Tsuna...wary. And not just because his red eye had the character 'six' on it either. But of course, Tsuna could just be imagining it. Whatever it was, he should get out of here.

"Um...sorry," Tsuna mumbled, hastily stepping back, making to close the door again. "I'll just go-"

"It's a guy," the silver-haired boy said shortly.

"Ah ha ha ha!" The tall boy with the spiky black hair laughed good-naturedly. "Maa, maa, Gokudera, that doesn't matter, does it? Guy or girl, we'll entertain them the same!" This boy seemed to be the nicest, with a cheerful smile always on his face. The silver-haired boy made a _cheh_ sound in what almost seemed like disgust before looking away.

The boy with the pineapple hair stepped up, addressing the two boys who had just spoken. "He's right, you know." Tsuna uneasily took another step back, completely out of the room, when the boy smiled at him. It definitely wasn't his imagination; this pineapple-haired boy's smile was too knowing and a bit on the creepy side. The blue and red eyed boy turned to Tsuna, stretching a gloved hand out. "Welcome to the host club! You must be Sawada Tsunayoshi!" This was said almost mockingly.

Tsuna blinked. "E-eh? How do you know my name?" His feet, despite his wishes, were rooted to the spot.

_The Vongola Academy, or it's alias, Namimori Middle School..._  
_An exclusive mafia school in Japan, where lineage counts first, money a close second._  
_The more higher class you are in, the more privlileges you have._  
_The most privlileged students are the one's V.A. recognizes as the best-the 'Special A's.'_  
_A few of these A students have formed a host club...a unique group in this top mafia school._

"Um...wow," Tsuna said finally, after the introductions and explanations were finished. "So everyone already knows me?"

The boy with the cow-print shirt, who introduced himself as Lambo, nodded, one hand playing with a black strand of his hair. "Of course. A normal, regular person like you being in the school is very rare, and apparently the V.A. didn't send you a scholarship..." Ah. So because no one knew what to make of him, he didn't get teased.

Sasagawa Ryohei, the pale-gray haired boy, gave Tsuna a grin. "That's EXTREME! You should join the boxing club!"

"...Huh?"

The pineapple-haired boy, whose name was Rokudo Mukuro, clamped a hand on one of Tsuna's shoulders. Tsuna flinched. "It will be hard for a civilian like you to adapt to a mafia school like this," Mukuro said airily. "But I suppose I must admire your courage for coming into this school. Of course, since no one expects anything from you, it'll be the perfect chance to steadily rise to the top without anyone knowing."

Tsuna wiggled out of Mukuro's hold, and the boy released him without a second thought. Out of the corner of his eye, Tsuna couldn't help but notice that the silver-haired boy, Gokudera, was glaring at him. For some reason, Gokudera didn't seem to like Tsuna, despite Tsuna never meeting him before. He had made someone dislike him on sight? Boy, that was skill. Tsuna sighed.

"No worries, Tsuna!" the smiling, black-haired boy, Yamamoto, said brightly. "I used to be in D Class too, but now I'm in A. You'll move up in no time!"

The brown-haired boy laughed nervously. 'I don't even want to attend this school!' Tsuna thought inwardly, but peered at Yamamoto in interest. He used to be in D? He was probably a scholarship student Reborn was talking about...

"Well, it'd be a miracle if a regular person like you moved up to even C Class," Lambo mused. "How did you even get in?"

Tsuna jumped. "Um, well, uh..." HIIIIEEE! What should he say? Oh, he sucked at making up stories on the spot!

An awkward silence before Mukuro waved a dismissive hand. "Well, all that matters at the moment is that you came to the Host Club. Of course, there were the rumors that you were gay..." (1)

"What?"

Mukuro continued, ignoring Tsuna completely. "Unfortunately, one of our members isn't here right now, so I apologize if you're into the strong and silent type," the pineapple-haired boy pointed at the other boys. "But we have other members that you might like! What do you prefer? The sweet happy type? The bad boy? Or..." Mukuro smirked, tilting Tsuna's chin up, forcing the smaller boy to look up at him, their faces in close proximity. "...Am _I_ more your style?"

"Erk!" Tsuna sweatdropped, pushing Mukuro away. "Um, you have this all wrong..." Personal bubble being violated here! "I came here accidentally, so..." he trailed off.

Mukuro's smirk became even more pronounced, and Tsuna's intuition screamed at him to _run away, run away! _But Mukuro started speaking before Tsuna could act on it. "Ah, really? Such a shame...Well, we weren't really opened today anyways, so I guess it doesn't matter."

Tsuna shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I see..." What was he supposed to say to that? His foot was unconsciously itching toward the door.

Another awkward silence would have been made, but Gokudera broke it before it began. The silver-haired boy glared at Yamamoto. "Don't you have baseball right now, baseball idiot?"

Yamamoto looked up at the elegant clock on the wall. "Oh, you're right! I have practice in five minutes!" he grinned. "I have to go now. It was nice meeting you, Tsuna!"

Tsuna smiled nervously. "Yeah...same here." Yamamoto seemed to be the friendliest of their weird group, and the brown-haired boy couldn't help but like him. Yamamoto seemed to have some kind of aura that made people feel comfortable around him.

Ryohei also glanced at the clock. "I have boxing today too!" He waved at Tsuna. "See you later, Sawada!"

"I guess I'll go back to the dorms if there's nothing else today..." Lambo said. He also waved a good-bye to the brown-haired boy.

"I'm leaving," was all Gokudera said, before walking out, but not before glaring at Tsuna one more time. Tsuna bit his lip. Seriously, what did he do?

Before Tsuna knew it, only he and Mukuro were the only occupants in the room, and Tsuna looked at the pineapple-haired boy nervously. It was rather awkward, though Mukuro didn't seem bothered, merely sitting down on one of the chairs, staring at Tsuna with an unreadable expression.

"...Well, I guess I'll be going now," Tsuna said finally. Not waiting for a response, he hastily ran to the door, and almost made it, but Mukuro spoke before Tsuna's fingers could grasp the handle.

"Why the rush, Vongola Decimo?" Mukuro said casually.

Tsuna froze.

Oh no. He could _not_ have just heard that right. Right? This wasn't happening. How does he...? "Wait a minute..." Tsuna said weakly, slowly turning around. Mukuro was smiling pleasantly, still sitting on that chair. "Wha-What did you just call me?" Please let him have misheard...

Mukuro laughed. "Ku fu fu...I must say however, that I'm disappointed. You don't meet any of my expectations at all." He laughed again.

"Please-please don't tell anyone," Tsuna said in a small voice. Wasn't this just peachy? His secret has been discovered, and on his first day of school, no less.

The pineapple-haired boy leaned back into his chair, gesturing Tsuna to sit in the one across it. Tsuna stumbled, collapsing onto the chair. "I don't care what your reason is for wishing to keep it a secret. Though I don't understand why you would want that. But that is none of my concern," Mukuro said. "All I want is to annihilate the mafia."

Tsuna blinked. "What?"

"You heard me. And I need you."

That sentence could have been taken the wrong way. "Why would you need me? To do what?" Tsuna asked in confusion. And then the first parts of Mukuro's words got to him. "Wait, you want to take down the mafia? Why?" Isn't this school for Mafiosi?

Mukuro shrugged complacently. "That's not important," he drawled in a bored manner, "And I can assure you that I can do it. I've killed many people, you know."

Tsuna shuddered as he felt Mukuro's aura suddenly change to something more...dark. He suddenly felt no doubt that this boy with the red and blue eyes had done as he claimed. "Why are you telling me this?" Tsuna asked uneasily. His hand unconsciously drifted to his 27 mittens and Dying Will pills. Maybe he should try to stop this boy...?

The red and blue eyed boy smiled. "I have a deal for you."

Tsuna had a very bad feeling about this, and belatedly regretted very much for stumbling into this place. Though had it appeared that this was going to happen eventually ever since arriving at this school. Mukuro seemed to have planned this. The brown-haired boy gulped. "What sort of deal?" Aw geez, he wished Reborn was here! The hitman always knew what to do.

"Work at the host club and I won't tell a soul about your identity," Mukuro said.

Tsuna gaped, "Work here? I can't talk to girls!" Seriously, he never even talked to one before in a conversation in his life. "And this is blackmail!"

Mukuro rolled his heterochromatic eyes. "Yes, you won't be very popular, considering your appearance." Tsuna flushed. That was so blunt! Mukuro continued, oblivious to Tsuna's fuming. "You being an actual member was my original plan, but that won't work very well, would it? You just need to clean, and serve the food, and so forth. Until this school year is over."

"Why do you want me to work for you?" Tsuna asked with a withering feeling. Just his luck. He didn't want to be a cabin boy! But he also didn't want people to know that he is the Tenth...

"To keep an eye on you. After this year is over, I'll take possession of your body and attack all the mafia families. They'll be at war in no time," Mukuro said pleasantly. He talked about the mafia and murdering so casually that Tsuna couldn't really take him seriously. But now, this was something Tsuna couldn't ignore. This was something too real and plausible, since he _is_ Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna stood up abruptly. "I refuse! I'd rather everyone know who I am than you try do something like that!"

Mukuro yawned. "How noble of you. It's nice to see you actually have a backbone." But then he suddenly gave off a very dark smile, and Tsuna instinctively tensed. Mukuro continued, twiddling his thumbs as if he didn't have a care in the world. "But Vongola, you don't really have a choice. It'd be a shame if something were to suddenly happen to your mother...Sawada Nana, am I right?"

Honey-brown eyes widened in horror, before his blood began boiling in anger. "You _wouldn't_." He couldn't believe what he was hearing! He was threatening to kill an innocent person?

"Try me." A challenge.

Tsuna could hardly contain his rage at Mukuro's threat. His mother had absolutely nothing to do with all this dangerous mafia stuff! But Tsuna's head was also spinning from all these sudden turns of events. Ridiculous. He had expected some crazy insane things to occur upon attending school, but he never expected anything like this. A boy Tsuna hardly knew suddenly saying all this, demanding that, it was too much for Tsuna to handle. This felt more like a dream, a nightmare.

While Tsuna was trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts, Mukuro was simple staring out the window. "You actually came here much earlier than I thought," the pineapple-haired boy mused. "And I never expected to meet you today. Lucky that the other host members all had to leave..."

"Do they know?" Tsuna asked, clenching his hands into fists and looking down.

"Pardon?"

"Do the others know of your plan?" Tsuna elaborated. His nails were digging into his palms, hard enough to bleed.

"Ah, the other host members?" Mukuro asked, amused. "I'm sure they have their suspicions. But they don't have to do anything at the moment. As I've said, I can't do anything until this school year is over...so they don't know what to make of me."

So the rest of the host club was probably aware of what was going on, but Mukuro seemed to not be able to do anything until school ended, so they had nothing to worry about. But would they try to stop Mukuro if he did try to execute his plan? Maybe...Tsuna should try to stop him right now. But really, there was no reason to if Mukuro isn't trying anything yet...and he should ask Reborn first for his opinion before acting rashly. However, that sadistic Spartan tutor was probably just going to whack him on the head and deal with it himself.

"So, Vongola..." Mukuro started, catching Tsuna's attention, "Do we have a deal? Work here at this club, and your secret will be kept secret, your family will be safe, and everyone will be happy. Oh, and you're not obligated to allow me to possess your body or anything. At the end of the school year, we can fight for it, though I doubt you'll come out victorious. It's a rather sweet bargain, wouldn't you say?" he looked at Tsuna expectantly, smirking.

Tsuna glared at Mukuro, but there was nothing he could do. "Deal," he gritted out through his teeth with as much venom as he could muster.

Mukuro ignored the brown-haired boy's tone. "Wonderful! Well, you'll start tomorrow, so good luck! This will be a wonderful school year, won't it?"

Tsuna never got a chance to respond, for at that moment, the door had opened, and a pretty girl with a skull eye-patch and a pineapple hair-style similar to Mukuro's peeped her head out. "Mukuro-sama?" She called out timidly, her one eye resting onto the boy she called to. She was wearing the same school uniform as Mukuro's; Tsuna wondered if it was okay to wear a uniform of a different school like that.

"Chrome," Mukuro nodded, standing up. Tsuna stared at her. She seemed nice, but it was kind of hard to not be resentful of a person when she looked so similar to the boy that was causing so much discord in his life right now.

"Chikusa sent me for you. Ken got into trouble again," Chrome said softly, casting a confused glance at Tsuna. Tsuna did the same.

The heterochromatic boy walked toward her. "I see. Well," Mukuro said, looking behind him and addressing Tsuna, "Looks like I'll have to be going, Tsunayoshi-kun. It was a lovely chat. Don't forget your promise," here he waved, "I'll be seeing you. Ciao!"

Chrome gave Tsuna a small smile, though she still looked a bit puzzled. "Good-bye...Tsunayoshi, right?" The two students walked out, the door closing behind them.

Tsuna stared at the closed door. This all seemed so surreal. Tsuna gritted his teeth as he replayed what happened. Stupid, stupid, pineapple! After a few minutes, he also walked out the door, feeling rather burdened.

~182769~

The brown-haired closed his eyes as he walked up the final steps and felt the breeze from being on the top of the roof. Tsuna still couldn't find the stupid exit, and decided to rest while calming down. He couldn't help feeling annoyed everytime he thought of Mukuro and what he had just agreed to. Perhaps Tsuna was overreacting. Maybe Mukuro was giving too much credit to himself, and this wasn't a threat at all. Bah, this was making his head hurt just thinking about it!

"Auurrrrgghh!" Tsuna yelled in frustration, grabbing the sides of his head with his hands. He started pacing, but quickly stopped when he heard a chirping noise.

"Cheep cheep!" A bird?

Tsuna looked up, and a tiny fluffy bird was flying, circling above his head. Tsuna smiled at it a bit ruefully. "Hey, there. Did I disturb you?" The yellow bird stopped flying in circles and instead stayed airborne in front of Tsuna. Its big black eyes seemed very intelligent, and it seemed to be listening. The honey-browned boy gave the bird a bigger smile. "Sorry about that. I'm new to this school, you see. It hasn't been a very good first day," Tsuna sighed as he said this, plopping down on the floor. The bird flew down as well, perching on Tsuna's knee.

Tsuna absentmindedly stroked it. "You're lucky you're able to fly," the brown-haired boy said. The bird gave out another cheep. "It's such a nice day today. A great day for flying..."

There was a silence, while Tsuna just looked at the sky. It was calming, and Tsuna was feeling better. He was just about to get up when he noticed a boy staring at him.

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna scrambled back, alarmed, and the yellow bird flew toward the boy. The boy had black hair and blue-grey eyes, his black jacket billowing slightly in the breeze. Tsuna took a deep breath. That was surprising. "H-hello!" the he said nervously.

The black-haired boy stared for a little longer, before looking away. He lifted his hand, and the yellow bird landed on his fingers.

"Oh, that was your bird..."

"You're very fortunate that I've just woke up right before you noisily trampled up here," the blue-grey eyed boy said evenly. "Otherwise, I would have had to bite you to death." His eyes glinted dangerously, and Tsuna gulped. Was he being serious? The boy appraised Tsuna, "I've never seen you before."

Tsuna hastily stood up. "Oh, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! It's nice to meet you..." he trailed off into silence. It was kind of embarrassing to be caught ranting to a bird. The boy in front of him didn't seemed to be amused in any way however. In fact, he seemed to have lost interest in the conversation. Guessing that this boy wasn't going to introduce himself as well, Tsuna prompted him. "Um, what's your name?"

"..." The boy gave Tsuna a long suffering look, as if telling his name took a lot of effort, and Tsuna flinched. But the boy looked away. "Hibari Kyouya," he said finally.

The brown-haired boy floundered for something to say. "Okay, so...Hibari-san, then, right?" Hibari nodded slowly. Tsuna backed away a few steps. "Well, I'll be going then, Hibari-san..." The blue-grey eyed boy merely blinked, before long pale fingers plucked at Tsuna's sweater, and Tsuna's shoulders hunched at the sudden contact.

Hibari's eyes narrowed. "You're not wearing the school uniform..."

Tsuna instantly took another step back at Hibari's expression. "Ah, that-Well! That's because...I got into this school because of...someone, and I'm actually a normal person, and I can't afford the uniform," the scared teen admitted. Tsuna noticed the other boy's red armband. 'Prefect.' Oh, this boy must be part of the infamous Disciplinary Committee that all the students seemed to be afraid of. But then...shouldn't Tsuna be afraid too?

The prefect's face cleared and he nodded, and Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. The brown-haired boy turned around, intending to leave, but then bit his bottom lip. Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "Uh...can you tell me where the exit is?"

Hibari stared at Tsuna for a long moment, before wordlessly leading the way. Tsuna hastily followed.

~182769~

"Urgh," Tsuna groaned into his pillow. "I'm so glad school is over." He rolled over on his bed.

"You didn't enjoy your first day?" Reborn asked innocently, sitting in Tsuna's chair. His student turned his head to the side and gave the man a pointed look, which of course the hitman ignored.

Vongola Decimo suddenly got up, sitting up on his bed. He was glad he got home safe, and he had thanked the prefect for helping him, though it seemed that the boy had taken his gratitude with a grain of salt. Tsuna didn't care, just glad that he got home safe. Stupid Reborn, when Tsuna got home, he found his tutor sitting at the table, eating his mother's food. But thoughts about Mukuro kept nagging in Tsuna's mind.

"Reborn..." Tsuna said slowly, looking down, and Reborn looked over at the boy's rather serious tone. Tsuna continued hesitantly. "Do you...know someone named Rokudo Mukuro?"

Reborn nodded. "Yes. He used to be a prisoner. He's now a student at your school." The hitman shrugged apathetically, as one might when telling 'old news,' while Tsuna looked up in alarm.

"A-a prisoner?" Tsuna said, honey-brown eyes widening. "For what?" Oh, for goodness' sake, what did Tsuna get mixed up into?

"You know..." Reborn said vaguely, waving a hand in the air. "For this, for that...murdering mafioso, and so forth."

Tsuna raised a hand to his temple, massaging it. This was worse than he thought. Mukuro must have been telling the truth if Reborn was saying so. "If he did all that, why is Mukuro attending school? Did he get released?" Tsuna hoped that Mukuro had 'reformed' or something of the sort, but something told Tsuna that Mukuro wasn't the type to change so easily.

Reborn swivelled the chair around. "In a way," the Sun Arcobaleno answered, "he was struck a deal. Rokudo Mukuro gets freedom in exchange for attending Vongola Academy. I believe that they simply need illusionists to continue to make the school look as inconspicuous as possible, and Rokudo Mukuro is a very skilled illusionist."

"So they let him off for killing people just for the school's appearance?" Tsuna deadpanned.

Reborn gave Tsuna an irritated look. "It was simply an assumption, Dame-Tsuna. And apparently, his crimes weren't very big either. But nonetheless, the Vindice will appear immediately to arrest him again if he does anything suspicious at all while he attends the school."

So Mukuro must be a third year then. And why he said he couldn't do anything until the school year was over...Tsuna mulled this over, lost in thought. Reborn noticed his student's silence.

"Why are you asking me this?" Reborn said with a raised eyebrow.

Tsuna sweatdropped, averting Reborn's gaze. "Well, because...I was curious?" Tsuna tried. Wow, that sounded pathetic, even to him.

"Dame-Tsuna, we could do this the hard way, or the easy way," Reborn said conversationally, casually reaching for Leon.

"HIIEE! Okay, okay, I'll tell you-! Just don't...Wait!"

So Tsuna explained everything. The host club, Mukuro, and the promise he was forced to make. It made Tsuna feel better to let it all out, and Reborn simply listened without a word. At the end of Tsuna's tale, the hitman stood up lazily.

"Dame-Tsuna...well, what's done is done, I suppose," Reborn said unconcerned. "Who knows? This may be good training." Tsuna wanted to do a facepalm. After all this, all his sadistic tutor could think of was training. Reborn shrugged. "You don't need to worry about Mukuro for now. Just be on your guard." It wasn't an ideal situation, sure, but it was okay. Trust Tsuna to get into something like this.

The brown-haired boy breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, Reborn. Thanks." It felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. Reborn smirked.

"Of course, I'll train you harder than ever, in case you ever need to stop Mukuro. Starting now."

"What? Re-Reborn-! Oww! I give up, I give up!"

At night, Tsuna dragged himself back to bed, massaging his aching muscles. He groaned. Mafia-run schools, host clubs, dangerous criminals, not to mention a Spartan tutor...how was he ever going to survive all this? What did he do in his past life to deserve this?

Little did Tsuna know that, very soon, romance would add to his list of worries.

* * *

(1)- This 'there were rumours you're gay' thing is not something I just put in at random. It was actually in the Ouran manga. Just saying. :)

**A/N:** And I'm finally done! XD Whew, that took forever! Especially since I kept retyping everything since I was unhappy with it. Okay, one thing that is absolutely important is that I'm tweaking Mukuro's history a bit to fit this story. And bah, it was so hard to write the scene with Mukuro blackmailing Tsuna! It's so hard to make reactions seem believable...I hope I managed it. And no one thinks Tsuna is an adorable uke yet, but he's still wearing those ugly glasses, remember? ;D

Please tell me it there were parts you didn't get, or if it doesn't make sense; I'll try to fix them! Thank you so much for reading!

Review?


End file.
